Inchy Pinchy
by harrypotterlollipops
Summary: Hermione is teaching the clan how to play a muggle game! How will it turn out? HGDM COMPLETE! Sorry, we hadn't realized it was set at K. I reset it to M but it's probably not that high, but just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY!!! First Post!!! Read and Review!!!

**Inchy Pinchy, Part 1**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were walking towards their classes, hand in hand, talking avidly about the plans for that night.

"I know this great muggle game we can play! It's called Inchy Pinchy!" Hermione said.

"Does it invlolve your titties?" Draco asked, grinning like an idiot.

Hermione glared at him, "No, you perv!"

"Then why in the world would I be interested?" Draco asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then glanced to the side at Draco, "I never said anything about afterwards, now did I?"

Draco perked up immediately. "So what is this game, anyways?"

"I'll explain it later. So are you in or out?" Hermione asked.

"Afterwards, eh?" She nodded, "In, definitely in!"

"Ok. Bring some friends to, if you want. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean will all be there too."

"Kinky much?" Draco asked innocently.

Hermione scowled, "Just meet me in the room of requirement at nine." And with that, she walked away.

_You know, she never really answered the kinky question! _Draco thought to himself. _SCORE!!!!_

It was just before nine in the Room of Requirement, and everyone was assembled. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millecent sat in a circle on the floor.

* * *

"Ok. So what is this game?" Draco asked, sitting to left of Hermione.

"Well, it's a game I learned a few years back. It's called Inchy Pinchy." Hermione started.

"OH! Does it have anything to do with your tits?" Blaise asked excitedly.

Hermione turned and glared at Draco, "Now I see where you get it from."

"Great minds think a like!" Blaise said happily.

"Mmhmm," Hermione replied sarcastically, "Anyways, the basic gist of the game is that the first person, me, pinches the person on their left somewhere on the_ face _and then wherever I pinched them, they do the same to the person on their left, and it goes around the circle, pinching everyone in the same spot until it gets back to me. Then it continues. No pinching with the nails, mind you. Everyone get it?" Hermione asked.

Looking around, she saw everyone nodding, except for Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom looked a tad perplexed.

Noticing this, Blaise leaned over and tried to explain it in simpler terms.

"Oh, one more thing. You can't make any reaction what so ever." Hermione said. "And also there will be twists in the game later."

And so, the game of Inchy Pinchy began.

Love it? Hate it?? Review!!!!!! The next (and last) chapter should be up soon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**B's A/N- **Sorry it took so long!! Here it is! (And yes, we know it's stupid. Laugh at us. We would!)

**K's A/N- **By the way, it's all b's fault that it took so long:D

**Disclaimer- **Nope, don't own it!

**Inchy Pinchy**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione turned to Draco and pinched him on the right cheek. Ginny, who was across from Draco, had to stop herself from laughing, finally seeing the point of the game. Draco, not noticing, turned to his left and pinched Blaise. The pinch went around the circle until Millicent pinched Hermione.

The smothered laughter increased as everyone continued the pinching, Draco oblivious to it all.

"Hey Draco, Have I ever mentioned how much you look like a chick??" Blaise asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I do not!!! I am all man thank you very much!!" Draco shouted indignantly. By then, the smothered laughter wasn't exactly smothered. "Now can we get on with the game??"

Hermione nodded, pinching Draco's nose and watching it continue around the room. When it got to her, she stopped.

"Here is the first twist. From now on I'm going to increase the amount of pinches each time it goes around," She demonstrated on Draco to make sure everyone got it.

As the pinching commenced, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Babe, why are your finger's so oily?"

"Umm, well, in potions we had to cut up these stupid slugs and the oil just won't come off!" Hermione replied casually.

"Oh… Okay,"

The game continued until the last round of the game.

"Ok. Here is the last twist. We take turns making funny faces in the mirror. We'll go counter-clockwise, one at a time. I'll start, no talking!" Each of them made a face in the mirror until the only person left was Draco.

He stood up to the mirror, scrunched up his face and went to turn away. He twisted back around so fast his neck popped. Why? Because in every place Hermione had pinched him there was a smudge of bright red lipstick.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! There is soooo no afterwards tonight!!" He shouted furiously.

Hermione dragged him by his ear into the room that had just popped up.

"Bullshit!"

The rest of the group shook with laughter, all except for Blaise, who was gaping like an idiot.

After a few articulate minutes, he burst out, "Why does HE get to play with her tits?"

(Line)

**B's A/N- **Stupid isn't it?? We kind of made it into a mockery of all those stupid plot less fics that aren't even that funny. We did this to K's little bro. His reaction was really funny. We'd love to hear what happened if you try it on someone!!

**K's A/N- **I got this game from church camp….usually, it works better if you play with more that three people!! If you try it, tell us your stories!!!! Review Please:D


End file.
